


【evanstan】Prison of love<爱之牢笼>

by kawaki (384chihanchumo)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384chihanchumo/pseuds/kawaki





	【evanstan】Prison of love<爱之牢笼>

温馨提示：兄弟AU。

我其实挺想@几个人的，但是有点多，所以就歇了那心思，我有放过预警小片段的，所以别跟我聊三观这种东西。

最后重点提示一遍：结局是HE！甜的！

 

他推开门走进来的时候，除了Chris谁都没有注意到，那小子把自己藏到办公室的阴影里，像个一点儿都不可怕的幽灵，又像一只谨慎又惹人的猫崽儿。

他浑身上下都撒发着想让Chris上了他的味道，隔了半个房间的距离Chris都能闻到。

屋子里站了不少人面红耳赤地争论着，他们已经不顾脸面地吵起来了。

 

“你放屁！就你那套他只是爱玩的狗屁说辞早就行不通了！你当美国人的眼睛是瞎的吗？”

“Fuck you！我的办法行不通？你来啊，你是吃屎的吗？”

“你他妈怎么说话的！你怎么不叫Evans先生注意一下他那个一张嘴就发情的弟弟收敛一下！”

“你给我滚一边去！你再说Sebby的坏话老子抽死你！”Chace说着弯下腰去脱自己的鞋子，一个甩手就命中了那宣传部的经理的额头。

 

“够了！”Chris放下手中的香烟说：“你，出去。”

被点到名秃了半个脑袋的经理捂着额头瞪了Chace一眼就灰溜溜地出去了，男人没有注意到角落里的正在打哈欠的他。

 

Chris看起来很生气，面无表情地坐在偌大的办公桌前抽烟。

他就在一旁看着，房间里的人都很沉默。他并不清楚Chris为了什么不高兴，他也懒得知道。

等办公室里的人都走光后，他踱到Chris的身边，也不说话。

Chris掐灭烟头站起身来看着他，办公室的门已经锁好了，窗帘已经拉好了，光线不好，有点黑。

但是这足够Chris看清楚他脸上的表情，很好，非常好。

 

他一点都不在乎。

 

Chris捏住他的下巴，问他：“你在想什么？”

Sebastian笑了笑，舔了舔嘴唇，也不反抗：“想你上我。”

Chris嗤笑一声：“够了。”

低下一两厘米的距离，咬住他的嘴唇，很甜。

“又去那家店了吗？”Chris的话并没有说完，但他却心领神会。“你问我又去吃那块蛋糕了吗？”

Chris的嘴唇一路往下，毫无阻碍地含住他的喉结，他觉得痒，哦，这都是Chris的胡子的错，他笑出声：“是的，我就是喜欢那个甜到让你皱眉毛的味道。”

Chris的嘴唇感受到他喉结的滑动，就着这个姿势Chris开口轻轻撕咬：“别说话。”

Chris勾住他的领带，解开后丢在地上，被不注意的主人踩上去，Chris低下眼睛看了看，这是自己的。

又解开衬衫的扣子，这也是自己的。

再解开皮带，这是自己的。

Chris的心情好了很多，像是一颗气球能飘起来，线被握在眼前的他手中。

 

“嘿，你的胡子是不是该剃了，扎得我疼。”他用手捧住Chris的脸与自己对视，心想，眼睛真好看。

“不喜欢？”Chris满不在乎地用胡子蹭着他的嘴唇，对方的舌头一不留神就滑进了Chris的嘴，果真甜得让自己皱眉。

但是他笑了，很开心。

“你在玩火知道吗？”

“没用的，亲爱的。”

Chris违心的那一套他甚至能背出来，但是，Chris在吻他不是吗？

“你能忍？“他恶意的小玩笑适当地戳着Chris心里的那颗气球，有点疼，有点危险。

他知道，Chris享受这种感觉。

“多此一举。“从来不会拐弯抹角的Chris骤然施力拿捏住他的腰，温暖的手指挑开他身上穿着的自己的白色内裤边缘，触到那细腻温暖的皮肤，再往下，摸到一条并不光滑的绳。

“哎呀，被你发现了。“他像是不会生气也没有羞耻心一样笑，Chris喜欢看到他这样笑，但讨厌他这样对别人笑。

 

占有欲吗？伪君子吗？

 

Chris的手摸到他大腿根处那个突起的开关，不在意地滑开，满意地抱住他倏地软到在自己怀里的弟弟。“这就不行了吗？“Chris的话恰到好处，撩开一层薄薄的皮，刺到皮肉里的疼痛一直是他所追求的，这让他有切切实实活着的感觉。

这个时候，他就会去看哥哥带着笑意的蔚蓝色眼眸，那里面载满了某些东西，太美好。

他已经无数次在那种眼神里缴械投降。

 

他是Chris的弟弟，甜蜜可爱的弟弟，聪明狡猾的弟弟，会在家庭句话的时候用他那双赤裸修长的双脚挑逗Chris裤裆的弟弟，会在某些个没有预兆的深夜爬到Chris床上的弟弟。

是个成天想着让Chris上了自己的弟弟。

他的哥哥爱他，用哥哥自己的方式，用他祈求的方式。

 

Chris处理着手中的文件，他的弟弟正百无聊赖地趴在他办公室的沙发上，用尽心思吸引着哥哥的注意，他的手段拙劣幼稚可笑，只会笨拙地抚摸他那光滑赤裸的身躯。

但是。

“Sebastian，把你的衣服穿起来。“Chris还是分心了。

他的弟弟，那般美妙的身体，Chris想，任谁都会成为他美貌的俘虏。

那是值得自己倾注一切赌注的桃色监狱。

 

“我的衣服？我没有衣服。“他笑得一如儿时吃到蛋糕那般可爱，那时候，Chris可没有想过他的弟弟会脱光了衣服躺在自己的办公室里，也不会预料到，他的弟弟会用那红透了的嘴巴含住自己的欲望，吞下自己的释放。

他没有错，他离开家的时候，全身上下，包括袜子都是Chris的。

Chris想，Sebastian大概是全世界最棒的助理，却是最不合格的弟弟。

 

“你在困扰什么，亲爱的哥哥。“

他的双膝接触到地毯，哇哦，有够柔软的。他的手掌接触到地毯，啊哈，一点都不脏。

他就这样，不知自尊为何物地爬到Chris的脚边，脸颊一下一下蹭着哥哥的裤管，他一点点抬起右手，羞怯地，缓慢地拉开Chris的拉链。

“你又想干什么？“

看着屁股里还叼着一条线的弟弟，Chris无奈地捉住他的手。

“我很忙。“

这都算不上是警告，所以对他来说当然一点作用都没有。

“你忙你的。“他手上的动作并没有因为Chris的压制停下。

Chris只察觉到他手掌下那只手越来越烫，因挨得太近，仿佛连脉搏跳动都能听得清楚。每一次跳动，都死扣住他的咽喉，每一次这个时候，Chris都会有些焦虑。

但这些情绪都会随着弟弟口腔和手指上那极其美好的触感而消失不见，连压住弟弟手的手掌，也渐渐有些稳不住了。

“我忙我的。“他像十几年前偷偷吃掉哥哥的巧克力一样雀跃，得逞后还不忘炫耀的小孩。

 

有些事开始得不明不白，Chris都忘了他是什么时候跟弟弟搅在一起的。

应该是那个父母不在家的下雨的夜晚；应该是他的弟弟头发湿透，他顺手接过吹风机的那一刻；应该是他的弟弟顶着那张甜腻的笑脸，不经意地说：“Chris，上我。“那一分钟后自己把他推到墙上的那一瞬间；应该是他的弟弟红着眼睛撅着屁股叫着：“哥哥。”的每一次。

 

他们的亲情早就结束了。

 

他被Chris贯穿的那一刻，他疼得大脑一片空白，一直都回响着Chace很久之前调笑的一句话：“Sebby你就承认吧，你就是个无可救药的兄控！”

他承认，他有罪，他肮脏不足为人道出的心思被识破。

他恼羞成怒，他不知所措，他走投无路，他只能放手一搏。

 

“Chris，上我。”

 

所幸，他的哥哥也爱他，用他祈求的方式。

那晚过后，他倒了两杯香槟说：“来吧，哥哥，我们庆祝一下！”

Chris的话让他一怔，“庆祝什么？庆祝我上了你吗？”

就算愣神也不过是一两秒的功夫，他的嘴角和眼角又笑得荡漾开来，“当然不是，亲爱的哥哥。”

“庆祝我们的爱情。”说完他将两杯香槟都喝到肚子里。

 

那之后，他放肆大胆毫不掩饰的言行举止屡屡惹怒Chris，为了什么？

为了让Chris，那个他那个性感到要人命的哥哥，在床上，在办公桌上，在楼道的窗户前，给予自己惩罚，他甘之如饴。

Chris，爱你是特别的甜蜜的恶行。

他是个恶贯满盈的坏小孩。

 

Chris，你能拯救我吗？

 

“叩”“叩”“叩“敲门声响起，秘书是个美丽性感的大胸女人，他不会嫉妒那两颗球，他只是讨厌那女人盯着Chris的眼神。

衣服藏在那女人看不到的沙发背后，他藏在那女人看不到的桌子下面。

“Evans先生，这是关于您弟弟Sebastian近期的绯闻。“

他看不到那女人的脸，但她能猜到她的眼神，炙热又含着期待，仿佛Chris一招手，她就会剥光自己坐到Chris的胯上自己发骚。

多省力啊，Chris都不用动了。

想着想着，他笑了。张开嘴巴含住哥哥还来不及收回去的欲望，啊，多美好啊，他的哥哥的声音不稳了，他的哥哥的手悄悄推着他。

他很得意，他知道，哥哥等会儿又会来惩罚自己了。

“知道了，你先出去吧。“Chris收起一触即回的手指，敲着桌面，他的硬※挺在弟弟嘴里，Chris甚至能感受到他的小虎牙刺到那上面的细微电流。

“可是，您是否应该···“那女人的话还没说完，Chris就不耐地说：“我说，出去。”

秘书小姐僵在那里，尴尬地退出办公室，带上门后的她没有看到他一心一意爱慕着的Evans先生从办公桌底下揪出了那个让她厌恶至极麻烦透顶的弟弟Sebastian。

 

“她好看吗？”他笑得那么甜那么可恶。

明明到处留情犯错，惹得自己妒火中烧的人是他，却先委屈上了。

 

Chris将他按到办公桌上，拍打他臀部后留下微红的指印，他还是那样开心地笑。

Chris拔出他体内的小玩具，将自己放进去。

“啊···”他叫出声，甜美的呻※吟落到Chris的耳朵里。

“这是惩罚。”

“嗯···惩罚我，哥哥，惩罚我。”他上下两张甜蜜的小嘴都吸附住Chris，“哥哥，我爱你，哥哥。”

 

命运真的是个很调皮的玩意。

爱情也有好不到哪里去的顽劣。

 

跟他一样。

 

“Me too。”Chris亲吻他的后颈，含住他的皮肤嘬弄，一小块痕迹在他白皙的肌肤上是那么显眼，Chris很满意。

“救我，哥哥。”Chris那颗气球就这样被他这一句不轻不重的话戳破，爆炸声炸得Chris耳膜轰鸣。“囚禁我。”

他说了什么？

 

“我是不会允许你逃狱的，亲爱的。”

 

END


End file.
